Beg
by WorkingToLive
Summary: You, the reader, run into an old acquaintance. You learn what he wants from you, and you hope you don't ever have to say goodbye.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

Warning: forced sex, language, and other stuff I'm not sure what I should warn about.

 **Jason Todd X Reader (Smut, NSFW)**

 **Beg for me**

Tonight was no different from other night. You left your apartment with your "uniform" on, wearing a long black trench coat to wrap around your body. You pulled your hair back into a messy bun, you were running a bit late so you would have to book it. You no longer trained, but that didn't mean you didn't take precautions with your job. After all, this was still Gotham, the men (and women) at the bar were not white collar workers. You always wore a small dagger around your thigh. The holster matched your outfit, black and leather, and it was barely hidden by the incredibly short skirt. You ran out of the door, down a few stairs and out of the front door of the apartment building.

"Going to work this evening miss?" The doorman always looked out for you. He asked you where you were going every time you left eh building. He also welcomed you home once he returned. If he wasn't there he made sure he left a nice note with his replacement.

"Yep, another long shift so don't wait up." You smiled at him and made your way down the sidewalk. As you walked down the sidewalk, you moved from the nice part of the Gotham, if there ever really was one, and made your way down the crime run area. Ok, all of Gotham was run by crime, but some places you could really tell. You eventually see the bar about a block away. You sighed to yourself, another night of men commenting you on your body, wanting to feel how soft your skin was. If one more man asks for a private dance you swore you were going to cut off his dick and feed it to him. "The money…think about the money."

"Oh yeah, the money must be real good for you to put up with so much shit." A familiar voice rang in your ear. It was deeper, but the anger and resentment was the same. You spun around and looked at the man standing in front of you.

"Jason?" You knew it was him. He had grown quite a bit from the last time you had seen him but his face had stayed the same.

"In the flesh." Jason smirked. He looked at your body, his eyes taking in every curve unapologetically. "It's been a while."

You felt his eyes examining you. The way his eyes were lingering of certain parts of your body, you felt as if the trench coat wasn't even there and left you exposed. You cleared your throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Here? On this street? Or here in Gotham…because the answer is the same."

"Here by my work." He was still a smart ass, that hadn't changed at all.

Jason looked shocked. "Don't tell me!" peered over your shoulder, the club in perfect view. "That scumbag joint is where you work?"

You could feel your face become flushed. You knew, that he knew, where you worked. "Jason."

He smirked. "I'm just here to have a good time. Watch some ladies get naked, drink some beer and forget about life for a bit. However, we could bypass all that and you can give me a private show instead." He stepped closer to you. Your eyes staring at his muscular chest. You noticed that he had grown not only in height but in muscle mass.

You knew what he was doing, he wanted to get a rise from you and you weren't going to let him have it. "I don't take my clothes off, I'm just the one serving drinks." You were cool, collected, you didn't want Jason to have an inch.

Jason raised his hand, and hooked a finger where your trench coat made a V shape by your chest. He pulled the cloth towards him, the belt around you waist ensured that the coat would not unravel. The coat was roomy however, and as he pulled the excess material pressed against your back. He peered down the now larger gap. He could see the mounds of your breast, barely being held up and covered by two leather triangles. He let out a deep growl, it was primal and you could tell her was fighting the urge to rip of your clothes. "You grew up real nice." He never took his eyes off your chest, his finger still hooked on your coat.

"Do you mind?" You smacked his hand away and took a step back. You adjusted your coat, tightening the belt and covering yourself up a bit more. "I have to go." You turned around and began walking towards the club. You were surprised when Jason didn't follow you. You weren't going to look back, you just had to trust that he got the message to leave you alone. Once at the bar, you went around the back and a man let you inside. You worked your shift like any other day. You walked around in a leather bra, which just barely fit. The ruffled mini skirt was just long enough to cover your ass, as long as you didn't bend over. Your fishnets stockings went all the way up to the middle of your thighs. The holster holding the knife fit in well with the whole aesthetic. You hated the outfit, it was demeaning, tight, and left marks on your skin by the end of the night.

A few hours had gone by, you stood by the bar and put down the tray for glasses. "Mario, can I have a whiskey? On the rocks."

Mario, a large man who was mainly there to be eye candy for the few women who entered the bar, smiled at you. "Is this for you or a customer?"

"Me…I need a drink bad ok?"

Mario nodded and poured the whiskey in a small glass with a few ice cubes. "Tough night?"

"Between the ass grabs, and gross comments…I'd say just another typical night. I just ran into an old…acquaintance earlier and I guess I let it get to me." You took the glass and brought it up to your lips, Mario had gone to help someone else. Leaving you alone with your drink.

When the whiskey passed your lips you felt the warmth go down your throat, burning slighting. You chugged the rest, the taste was horrible but you just wanted something that would take the edge off.

"Would you look what we have here?" Jason whispered in your ear. "Since when do they allow minors whiskey?"

You jumped a bit and turned. "What are…"You stopped yourself. "Why are you here? Actually I don't care…Why are you following me?" You were getting a bit annoyed by his antics. You had spent so long trying to forget him, and anyone else wearing a mask, but here he was two years later out of the blue.

Jason put his hand against his chest. "What you said earlier…that hurt. I thought we were more than just acquaintances…I thought we were friends."

"What would make you think that? I don't even know you. All I know is that you like to beat up on cops and you and Dick had some weird relationship."

Jason took the glass out of your hands, he reached around the bar and grabbed whatever liquor he could find. He poured the contents of the bottle into your glass and handed it back to you. He kept the bottle for himself. Once he took a long swig of liquor he wiped his mouth. "Top shelf." He smiled, but noticed he wasn't getting any reaction from you. "Fine, I'm here in this club because I'm looking for someone. It was just coincidence that you work here…illegally I might add. Not that I care."

You looked down at the drink and downed the whole thing. This night was just getting worse and worse. "I'm 18 Jason…they think I'm 20…almost 21."

He took another gulp of alcohol. "Babe, no one thinks you're 20." He smirked. "I don't hear anyone complaining though, not while you're wearing that." He moved closer to you. His finger traced from the strap of your leather bra, down the side of your left breast, across your exposed torso. His tough skin against your soft body made you have goosebumps. "Like I said before, you really grew up nicely." His hand went from your side to behind you, resting for a moment on the small part of your back. "Every curve on you is perfect."

You felt him move closer to you. He had managed to position you so your back was against the bar table. He was hovering over you, his large body hiding you from everyone's sight. His right leg found its way between your legs. Forcing them apart slightly as he leaned into you. You felt your heart begin to beat faster. You were trying to control your breathing but with every touch it made it that much harder. "Jason."

"Hmm, I like hearing my name out of your mouth." His hands now moved down your ass, roughly gripping at it through your skirt. He squeezed crudely and let go. "Nice tight ass. Is it from all that training?"

"I don't…do that stuff anymore." You struggled to get out. You didn't understand it but you were turned on by his man handling. "I'm retired."

He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of your shampoo. He found his way under your skirt, his bare hands still exploring your ass. Slapping it and squeezing it. "If I could bend you over right now…" He growled. His hands moved from your ass to your thighs. He stopped when he brushed against the holster. "What do we have here?" He felt around for a knife, but couldn't find it on the outside of your leg. "I see." He smirked and widened your legs a bit more. His hands rubbed against your inner thigh, just above the knife. He was close to your dampen panties. He moved his hands closer, but stopped just a few inches and moved back down to the knife. He slide it out of the holder and dragged the cold metal against your skin.

You gasped as the knife gazed your thigh and gently pressed against your pussy. You couldn't look at him, he had made you feel good and dirty at the same time. Jason had other ideas however. He dragged the knife up your stomach and between your breasts. He let the tip drag up your throat and under your chin, causing your head to go back and your eyes up to look at him. He was smiling at you, but it was a dangerous smile. You were his prey and he had you in his claws. "Why do you have such a dangerous weapon between your legs?" He raised a brow.

"I…" you were finding it hard to talk. Your mouth was dry, maybe due to the alcohol. "It's for protection."

"Mhm." He didn't moved the knife from under your chin. "Once a fighter…always a fighter."

You resented that. "I told you, I left that life behind."

"Well I need you to bring it back…for me."

You were instantly snapped out of any feelings of arousal. "I'm not doing shit for you. Especially if it involves knives and killing."

"Babe, you're reading this all wrong. I don't need you to **kill** anyone. Just get them alone and I'll handle the rest. I've been tracking this scumbag for months and I noticed that the only time he is ever alone is when he's with women. I would dress up as one but I don't think I could pass."

You let out a sigh and put your hands around the handle of the knife and gently took it from him. "Stop calling babe, it's weird, and no. I don't do mask wearing, cape crusader stuff anymore…how hard is that to understand?"

Jason had put some distance between the two of you again. He sat on a barstool next to you and shuffled for something in his pocket. "I had a feeling you would say that. That's why I brought proof. He's a bad guy, doing legit bad things and I want to stop him once and for all." He took out his phone and showed you pictures of beaten women. Dismembered bodies of men, women and some even looked like children. "I came to you because he's going to be here tonight."

You couldn't take anymore photos. You pushed his phone away from you. "Seriously?"

He nodded as he put his phone away. "When I found out you worked here, I knew you were the only one that could get close to him and could hold your own. One last job…not for me but for those people who got in his way."

You stayed silent for a bit. You were trying to sort everything out in your head. You felt stupid because you thought Jason was here for you…and he was just not the way you thought. What was he deal with seducing you? You took the bottle of liquor that had been placed between the two of you and you began to chug it. Jason watched you and the liquid. He was impressed on how quickly you were drinking. Once you drank as much as you could you slammed the bottle down and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. "Fine, what do you need me to do?"

He smiled, a hint of a child like Jason peeked through. "I just need you to be your sexy little self and get him into one of those private rooms. I'll do all the dirty work."

It had taken only fifteen minutes for you to get all the details you needed. You were looking for a man by the name of Reaper. Six feet tall, large build but well into his late 30's. He ran a sex trafficking ring that sold both men and women from poor third world counties. The worst part was he even sold children. Some to be used as sex objects, while most were used for hard labor. He hardly showed his face, and when he did it was with a group of heavily armored men.

"Why don't you just take him down? From what I remembered you never had a problem with that."

"Don't make me blush." He took a sip from the bottle. "I want him to suffer. If I were to attack him that would be too good of a death for him."

You were going to add something but the commotion coming from the front of the bar interrupted you. Hushed voices caught your attention. "That's him…he goes by Reaper."

"No way…that's not him."

"Yeah it is. My friend's friend's wife is from his little organization. She came here from Tibet and he set her up with him."

"Looks like that my cue." You looked over at Jason, noticing his clenched fist. "Relax, you'll get your turn." You placed a hand on his fist and swallowed the last of the liquor from the bottle. You were kind of feeling the effects of the alcohol. Your head was light, and you felt a bit dizzy. You had to keep it together. You adjusted your breast, lifting them up a bit and pulled your skirt up a bit. As you walked towards him you noticed the guards he had around him. You realized you were too close when a guard put his hands in front of him and stopped you in your tracks.

"State your purpose." The guard looked down at you.

"I work here…I noticed that your boss seems to be kind of important and I wanted to show him our hospitality."

There was a hand that rested on the guards shoulders. "Now, now Bruno don't go scaring away the workers. That's why I'm here." A deep voice emerged from behind the group of guards. The one named Bruno put his hand down and stepped aside, reluctantly.

"Sorry boss, just never know…you know."

"Yes Bruno I know. Thank you for looking out for my wellbeing." He walked past his guard to get a better look at you. He towered over you, which wasn't hard to do you were on the short side. "What a beautiful woman I see before me." He took your hand and raised it to his lips and kiss the back of your hand gently.

You did your very best to keep a smile on your face. "Thank you." The blood was boiling inside you as well as some vomit when his lips touched your skin. "Welcome and please enjoy your visit. If there is anything I can do for you, let me know. May I start you off with a drink?"

"Oh no thank you my little cherry. I don't drink."

 _Shit_ you thought to yourself. There goes the plan of getting him drunk. "That is wonderful to hear. A man not needing alcohol to have a good time." You looked around for a moment, you noticed the attention of everyone in the bar was on you and Reaper. You didn't see Jason anymore. You looked back at him. "I see that you've created quite the commotion already. Would you care for a private room? I can have any of the workers come and keep your company."

Reaper looked around, noticing the stares as well. Of course when he made eye contact with the other patrons they all averted their eyes. "Yes, I see that my presence has caused an issue. A private room would be most welcomed."

"Wonderful." You kept the smile on your face. You felt like your face was going to fall off with all the smiling you were doing. "Follow me." You turned around and began walking towards of the V.I.P rooms. As you walked you purposely swayed your hips a bit more dramatically.

Reaper had stared at you while you lead him to a private room. He was mesmerized by your body. "Any room with you would be spectacular."

You smiled with your back still facing him. Once you reached a room you turned back around, the smile slightly dropped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't usually entertain." You looked down at your feet. "I'm…kind of…a…virgin so they have me serve drinks instead."

Reaper kept a collect look on his face. He stepped closer to you resting a hand on your left shoulder and lifting you head up by your chin with the other. "My dear, I'm sure your establishment won't mind, as long as I'm gentle."

He felt like vomiting again. This grown ass man was fine taking the virginity of an 18, supposedly 21 year old. You made eye contact with him. "I suppose…as long as your gentle they would be ok…and of course if you pay."

He let out a vulgar laugh. "Of course, money makes the world go round after all." He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into him. "You have made my night young one." He opened the door to the private room and walked in with you by his side. He let go of you, to sit down on a red couch in the middle of the room. The entire room was set up like a love hotel found in the middle of Tokyo. From the themed "lovers" honeymoon. To the shag carpeting. "Perhaps with the money I spend on you, your boss will class up the place a bit."

You closed and locked the door. The room was poorly lit, to add to the ambience of the room. "Yeah maybe." You walked and sat on the couch next to him.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly asked coldly. It had taken you by surprise.

"I…thought we could get to know each other first."

He snorted. The kind demeanor he put on outside of the room was gone. His hand moved from the couch to the back of your head. His fingers entangling themselves in your hair. "Women don't have the right to sit beside men. They should be kneeling at our feet." He pushed you off the couch onto the floor. You let out a small cry. It wasn't the first time you had someone grab you by the hair, but usually it was in training and you were kind of ready for it. This had taken you off guard. You were placed between his feet, his legs on either side of you.

"Much better." Her snarled. "Now, you mean to tell me that someone like you, never had a dick inside of them?"

He spoke so brashly and disgustingly. "I'm saving myself." You were getting a bit angry by Reaper. You imagined he did this to thousands of women. "I heard you sold people into sex."

He slapped you across the face. "Don't speak unless I've asked you a question. Understood?"

The sting of where he slapped you radiated. You were getting soft you thought to yourself. You've been beaten up before. "Yes."

"Yes, sir." He tugged on your hair.

You winced. "Yes sir." You repeated after him.

"Good, you're so trainable. I may keep you to myself." He kept his grip in your hair, the other hand fumbled around with his belt. He undid his pants. "Pull my pants down and take my cock out."

You looked at him, you weren't lying earlier. You really never had sex before. You had seen a penis, but not in real life. "Uhm…can't I just strip for you first?"

He went to strike you but decided against it. "Very well." He let his grip on your hair go and allowed you to stand. "Make it good or you'll be punished for speaking out of turn."

You were buying time, where was Jason? He was supposed to be in this room and take him out. You turned on some music, sensual, slow music. You danced, swinging your hips side to side. "Forgive me, maybe with some work you can make me better at pleasing you." You moved a bit closer to him.

He couldn't keep his eyes off your body. "You need a lot of work, but I'm certain you can turn into a good slut. Come, sit on my lap." He patted his lap, his cock bulging through the material of his pants."

You didn't want to, but it was part of the plan, get him comfortable and Jason would take him out. Although if Jason doesn't show up soon you were going to kill him. You realized that Jason must have taken your knife when you placed it on the counter top, you cursed him. "Are you big? Will it hurt when you go inside me?" You began to straddle him. Your groin pressed against his bulge.

"I'm well-endowed and yes my dear, it is going to hurt when I shove my cock inside your tight virgin body."

You moaned, mimicking what you had seen in porn and t.v shows. "Can't wait." You smiled and moved your hips, gently grinding on him.

He moaned and closed his eyes. "It's been some time since taking a virgin. I forgot how good you sluts feel." He moved his hands across your breasts and squeezed them roughly. He played with them through your top. Rubbing your nipples until they became hard. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be begging me to make you cum." His hands roamed around your body hungrily.

 _Jason, hurry the fuck up. I don't want my first time to be with this fucking pig._ You called out for him in your head. You felt Reaper unhook your bra, the leather material fell and left you exposed.

"Perfection."

"Yes they are." Another deep voice came from the shadows. "I'm tired of your nasty hands touching her." Jason took the knife that had belonged to you and stabbed Reaper on the side of neck. This had given you enough time to get off him and move away, with minimal blood getting on you.

"About time. You piece of shit." You cursed at him as you put your top back on.

"I was distracted alright. Sue me." Jason watched the man struggle to get the knife from his neck. He titled his head to one side. "Oh no you don't" He grabbed the knife and dragged it across his throat before pulling it out. He watched the man gurgle of air, blood dripping down his neck, on to the couch. "Beautiful." It was much quicker than he wanted, but he had other things on his mind. He turned around and looked at you. "Sorry it took me so long to save you. I was looking at your body to be honest."

You rolled your eyes. "First of all you didn't save me." You had just finished clasping the leather bra back on. "Secondly, you mean to tell me that you let me get slapped in the face." You were counting on your fingers. "You watched as I had to humiliate myself and dance for him."

"You need to work on that."

"Shut your mouth." You were raging. "Last but certainly not least, you watched and allowed that bastard to take my top off and touch me. Jason, I almost threw up on him."

He liked that you were getting angry. All he did was smile at you. He ran his hands through his hair and then shrugged. "What can I say, the female body is my kryptonite."

You rolled your eyes. There was a dead man in the room, you were getting a headache from the booze from earlier and a man you hadn't seen for years was teasing you. You were over it, all you wanted to do was go home and sleep it off. "I trust that you'll clean up after yourself. This has just been too much, I'm going home." You turned around to walk towards the door. You unlocked the door and turned the knob to open the door. You only opened it about a few inches before a heavy weight forced it shut again.

"I didn't say you could go." Jason's voice deepened. Something inside him awakened. Something primal and he was going to get what he wanted.

You sighed, almost annoyed. "Stop messing around. I'm tired and I helped you with this creep. Get off the door." You felt his free hand grab you wrist, gently but with a bit of force. He took your hand from the knob and pinned it against the door. He pushed his body against yours until you were pushed up against the door with little room between the two of you.

"Something you said to that guy really bothers me." His voice sent a shiver down your spine. "Tell me the truth now…you're not really a virgin are you?"

You could tell Jason had changed. He wasn't teasing you, he was intentional. The weight he put on you, the grip he had around your wrist. It was demanding but oddly gentle. "I am."

His grip around your wrist tightened. "Wow, that's really hot." He kissed your neck tenderly. "We're going to change that."

He wasn't asking, he had every intent on taking your virginity. The way he kissed your neck sent your body into a state of euphoria. You let out a light moan. "Jason." Was all you were able to say before another moan escaped your lips. He was making you feel like putty.

You could feel his grin press against your neck. "That won't be the last time you say my name. Hopefully you'll be screaming it by the end of the night." He moved you, effortlessly, from the door back to the couch. He pushed you down and stood over you.

Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for the dead body next to you. When he pushed you down, you were so close to Reaper that you could touch him. It freaked you out. "Jason, I can't"

Jason was between your legs, he closed them and rested his chin on your knees. "You can't what? Have sex? Trust me I'll go easy on you."

 _Did he really not know how weird it was having sex next to a corpse was?_ You thought to yourself. You gave him a confused look. "I can't have sex with you while…" you lowered your voice "he's there."

Jason looked at the dead body. "What? Is he bothering you?"

You scoffed at the question. "You're fucking crazy." You pushed him off you and you got off the couch. "I was kind of ok with almost losing my virginity to some sex ring crime boss. I was fine having sex with you too. But having sex while a dead guy is in the same room." You gagged a bit. "No" You walked to the door and opened it. "I'm going home Jason, clean up this mess and please leave me alone."

Jason stood there as he watched you leave. He had to admit to himself that you were not like the other women he had been with. After you left he smiled to himself and turned to the dead man. "Sorry you had to that. I'm usually a lot smoother." He talked to the guy as he cleaned up. "It's just…I haven't seen her in so long I don't know what came over me. You understand don't you?" He looked at the guy before swinging him over his shoulder. "What am I talking about? Of course you understand." He laughed.

While Jason was cleaning up, you had grabbed your stuff and walked home. The night just seemed like a dream to you. "I need a bath." You talked to yourself. Your walk was nice and quiet, no one stopped you, and no one whistled at you it was refreshing. You made it back to the apartment complex and smiled at the doorman.

"Welcome home Miss. Staying out of trouble?"

You smiled. "Best I can." You walked into the building and up the elevator. Once you reached your door you let out a sigh of relief. "Finally home." You unlocked your door and went in. You turned on the lights and started to undress. You thought about taking a bath but it was too late and you just wanted to sleep. Instead you slip on some athletic shorts and an oversized t-shirt. You washed your face, brushed your teeth and jumped in bed. You shut your eyes and started to drift to sleep.

"Oh no you don't" A familiar voice snapped you out of your daze. "You're in big trouble young lady."

You felt a weight on top of you just as you opened your eyes. Jason was straddling you and he was eagerly taking off your shorts. "What the hell."

"Fresh panties…they'll have to do." He ignore your outburst as he pulled down your shorts and underwear. He tossed the shorts behind him and brought the underwear up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "You…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Jason what are you doing he-"You weren't allowed to finish your sentence. He had stuffed your panties in your mouth.

"Love ya babe, but you've got to shut up." He spread your legs open. Making you feel so vulnerable it made your face turn instantly red. "I was going to go easy on you, but making me blue ball like that really pissed me off." He moved his face between your legs and licked your lips.

You let out a muffled moan and your hands went down by his head. He grabbed your wrists and pulled them up over your head. "This won't work." He got off the bed, letting you sit up. You took the panties out of your mouth. "Where are you going?"

He was rummaging through some of your drawers. "I knew you wouldn't fail me." He had taken out two scarves from the top drawer by your mirror. "Who said you could take that out?" He walked back to you. He pushed you down easily. "I'm going to punish you, but first…restraints." He smirked.

"Punish me? For what? Leaving you back at the bar?" You weren't sure what to expect and it was a bit frightening. You felt him take your left hand and tie one end of the scarf around your wrist. It was rather tight. He tugged on it to make sure it wouldn't come loose. He tied the other end to the bed post.

"Move your arm." He commanded, disregarding your question.

You did as you were told, you moved your arm and watch him nod to himself.

"Perfect, just enough slack to allow you to squirm." He did the same thing to your other wrist. "Don't forget this...you'll need it." He smirked down at you as he stuffed your panties back in your mouth. Jason then spread your legs opened again. "Where was I? Oh! That's right." He lowered his head back between your legs and let his tongue trace your lips.

You let out a muffled noise, this time you couldn't move your arms to touch him. As he spread your lips apart and finger you, you arched your back and bit into your panties as you moaned even louder. His callous fingers slid in and out of you. Making you wet almost instantly. The faster he went the more it sent you over the edge.

"I'm not even fucking you and you're already so wet for me." He placed his mouth against your lips and stuck his tongue inside of you.

You pushed your hips towards him. Wanting more, begging him to give you more. You had never felt pleasure like this. It was wonderful and infuriating at the same time. He allowed you to feel this way but also stopped you from being able to touch him.

"You know what Reaper did wrong? He expected you to fall into line." He stopped eating you out. "He doesn't understand how to really dominate a woman." He straddled you, his hands moving your shirt up. He exposed your stomach, then stopped under your breast. "If you want total obedience, you need to command it through actions." He moved his hands under your shirt and cupped your breast. He rubbed them gently. His fingers squeezing your nipples gently.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back when his began to play with your breast. Your breathing became heavier and you felt your chest rise and fall. You wanted him to continue to touch you. It was intoxicating.

"I can take whatever I want from you. You're tied up after all." He pulled your shirt over your breasts, the gathered material bunched up around your neck. "I want you to beg for me to take it." His lips killed your left nipple. His tongue flicked the hard nub while his fingers twisted the other nipple. "By the end of the night you're going to be on all fours and you're going to beg me to fuck you."

You didn't need the rest of the night. If you could speak you would beg him to fuck you right there. He was touching your body in ways that you never knew someone could. He was rough but gentle, crude but sensual. After he had his fun with your breast he took off his shirt. You couldn't admire his build for too long because you noticed he was taking off his pants as well. He kept his cock hidden from you. You tried to lift your head to get a peek but he pushed it down.

"I want you to be surprised." He kneeled between your legs. He spread your legs further, making enough room for his hips. He too the head of his cock and traced it around your thigh, not even touching your lips.

You gasped, almost chocking on your own panties. Wouldn't that be embarrassing, death by affixation? You squirmed as he teased you. It wasn't fair that he was teasing you so much.

"I want you to beg." He took the panties out of your mouth and tossed the aside. "How badly do you want my cock?"

You moaned "I want you cock so bad. Please put it inside me."

"mmmmhm." Jason smiled. "I don't think you can handle it." He pushed the head in just a little bit.

"Fuck…Jason please…don't tease me. Put it in…I can take it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" He moved closer to you, his hip naturally pushing his cock deeper into you. He was gentle, for Jason.

You felt his girth widen your lips, your walls trying to accommodate for the large foreign object. "Fuck." You bit your lower lip. "Oh fuck!" It was all you were able to say.

"That's right Baby, take it all." He pushed the rest of himself inside of you, causing you to scream a bit. "Shhh, it's ok. It's all in now." He closed his own eyes. "Fuck…you're so fucking tight. Guess you weren't lying."

"Of course not."

He kissed you on the lips roughly. His hips started to move back and forth, slowly pumping his cock in and out of you. "Damn…you feel so good." He buried his face in your neck as he continued to quicken his pace.

Your moans only became louder. You want to touch him, reciprocate but he had made it impossible. The fast he went the more noise you made. Your breast began bouncing up and down, the bed squeaked. "Faster."

"You go it." He straightened himself out. He put a leg over his shoulder and began to pound into you. Wet smacks filled the room. "I'm going to cum." He gripped your hips tightly, pulling you in as he thrusted towards you.

Your pussy became raw, the force he was putting into each thrust brought you closer and closer to the edge. You were surprised you made it this far. "Please…cum in me." You begged. "I want it inside of me."

"I bet you do." He smiled. "But like I said…this is punishment." He thrusted inside of you a few more times. He was feeling the buildup and felt the pre-cum start to drizzle out. "Oh fuck! Here it comes." He went faster.

"Yes! Oh god!"

Just as he was ready to cum he pulled out of you and straddled you. His cock was between your breast and by your lips. He grabbed your head and pulled it closer to the head, he stuffed his cock inside your mouth and he pumped in and out a few time before releasing his cum down your throat.

You weren't ready for the last part. He went from fucking you, taking you to the edge, to stuffing his cock wet from your juices and fucking your mouth. Then proceeded to cum in your mouth, making you swallowing all of his hot white cream. You didn't know what to feel. Aroused because he fucked you so good, but pissed because he denied the pleasure of release. You couldn't say anything of course because his cock was still in your mouth. He was slowly pumping his hips, moving his cock in and out of your mouth.

"That's it…suck it like a straw. Get all that cum off my cock. Make it nice a clean." His hips stopped and he pulled out of you.

"That wasn't nice of you. I was so close." You pouted.

He smiled and grabbed your face, squeezing your cheeks together. "That was my intention. You left me with blue balls. I make sure you never do that again. Maybe next time I'll let you finish."

You weren't happy at his tactics. You would just have to masturbate in order to finish. You didn't mind, but you noticed that you wouldn't be able to do that. "What are you doing?" You watched him put his pants back on.

"I'm going to go run an errand. I'll be back." He put his shirt back on and went to the window.

"You can't leave me like this. Untie me."

He looked back at you and shrugged. "I like you like that, easy access." He opened the window and place a foot on the ledge. "I'm not done with you anyways. Remember, I said I'm going to have you on all fours." With that he leapt out the window and left you tied to your bed, and shivering from the draft that he let in.

"Asshole." You tugged on your restraints but he did a good job. "Fuck."


End file.
